(a) Field of the Invention
For the penetrating shaft type planetary gear train with bidirectional input and one-way output, the planetary gear train and one-way transmission integrate to implement transmission operation with bidirectional input and one-way output for the planetary gear train, in which one or two ends of the input shaft of the penetrating shaft type planetary gear train with bidirectional input and one-way output may be driven at the first rotary direction and the second rotary direction, respectively, and there are different speed ratios occurring at the one-way output shaft, so as to resolve the limitation of the coaxial gear train with bidirectional input and one-way output constituted by the tandem planetary transmission gear train in prior art, which cannot be input through two ends of the input shaft.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the gear train with bidirectional input and constant rotary direction output with application restriction, which is constituted by the tandem planetary gear train, cannot be input through two ends of the input shaft.